deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 10: Brighter Than the Sun
Chapter 10: Brighter Than the Sun is the tenth chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2. Description Suffering from what appears to be a minor case of trauma-induced amnesia, Ellie recalls the circumstances of her abduction by the evil, scary, red-eyed creature. Story Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapter Ten: Brighter Than the Sun Written by AFriendlyNecromorph Ellie': "Oh my God. He really did love her." : Ellie thinks to herself as she watches Isaac's reaction to Nicole's suicide in the video log. Isaac: "I need to see her again." Ellie: "Oh, Isaac..." Isaac: "She quit on me twice, and I quit on her once. I'm not gonna quit on Nicole a second time! I'm '''''not a quitter!" Ellie: "Isaac, no one's asking you to quit." Isaac: "No one has to ask me to quit! I'm still gonna try!" Ellie: "Not even you can do the impossible, Isaac." Ellie': "Why won't he believe me? He doesn't need Nicole anymore..." Future Isaac: "Even if you do manage to change the past, everything you've done after the Ishimura and Aegis 7 will be erased." Ellie: "Everything?" Future Isaac: "Yeah, even us." ''Ellie: "Why would he want to erase me from his life?"'' : Upon making this realization, Ellie starts to cry. Ellie: "That's not fair, Isaac! You can't erase my life! Don't even think about it!" Isaac: "No, no, no! We don't know that for sure." ''Ellie: "Is that a chance he's really willing to take?"'' Future Isaac: "I know that whatever you do '''''will not work! Trust me, it's hopeless! Don't do anything! Just leave things the way they are! Do you understand me? This will destroy you!" Ellie': "I wonder what he means..." Isaac: "I understand you..." ''Ellie: "I hope he knows how important he is to me."'' Future Isaac: "I need you to trust me. Just like I said before." Isaac: "I do trust you, and I believe you." ''Ellie: "Maybe he does!"'' Future Isaac: "That's good." Isaac: "But I'm still gonna try to save Nicole, even if it means—" ''Ellie: "Oh... I guess not, but I still—"'' : Before Isaac can finish his sentence (and before Ellie can finish her thought), the evil, scary, red-eyed creature breaks open a nearby vent with a loud crash and grabs Ellie by her leg, dragging her into the vent with it. Ellie: "Ahhhh! Shit!" Isaac: "Ellie!" Ellie: "Isaac, help me!" : Isaac quickly runs to the vent and dives inside of it, just barely grabbing Ellie's hand. ''Ellie: "Wow..."'' Isaac: "Get over here and give me a hand!" Future Isaac: "I got you!" : Future Isaac grabs Isaac by his feet, still sticking out of the vent, still holding onto Ellie's hand. Isaac: "Pull me out!" ''Ellie: "That was brave. How could I have been wrong?"'' Future Isaac: "I'm trying! Ellie, give me a hand!" Future Ellie: "Make it stop!" Future Isaac: "Ellie! Goddammit!" Ellie: "It hurts, Isaac..." Isaac: "It's okay, don't let go. You'll be fine. I promise. ''Ellie: "He does care."'' : Ellie begins to cry even harder. Ellie: "Issaaacccccc..." Isaac: "Hold on, I almost got you." ''Ellie: "Maybe I should stop being so selfish."'' : Isaac grabs Ellie's other hand. Isaac: "There! I got it!" ''Ellie: "It looks like I'll be able to tell him after all..."'' : The creature immediately pulls hard on Ellie's leg, and screaming in pain, she lets go of Isaac's hands. Ellie: "IIISSSSAAAACCCCCC!!! NOOOO!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Isaac: "ELLIE!" : The creature drags Ellie down into the deep, dark vent, her screams becoming silenced as she disappears into the darkness, and the calls of her friends become distant echoes. Future Ellie: "NO!" Isaac: "Ellie! Ellie! Ellie..." : As Ellie descends further into the dark void, she stops screaming and begins thinking to herself again. ''Ellie: "I know he'll come in here to help me..."'' : Ellie looks down at her feet to see the creature's hand now wrapped tightly around her ankle. Ellie: "...But you can't wait on a man to save you when all you've got is yourself." : Ellie angrily kicks the creature's hand with her free right leg. Ellie: "Let go of me, you ugly piece of shit!" : Ellie kicks the creature harder. Ellie: "I said, let '''''go!" : Enraged, Ellie repeatedly smashes at the creature's hand with her foot, causing it to moan in pain as it releases its grip on Ellie's ankle. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "GAAAHHHHH! Ooowwwww..." Ellie: "Hah! You lousy wanker! Wait, did you just speak?" : The evil, scary, red-eyed creature responds with a gravelly whisper. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Vengeance..." Ellie: "Oh my God... What are you?" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Power..." Ellie: "That's enough from you!" : Ellie kicks the creature's face and tries to stop herself from sliding down the vent, but she is unable to get a good grip on the Corruption-infested chute. Ellie: "Ughh! I hate this stuff!" : Reaching the other end of the vent-tunnel, Ellie and the creature crash through a grate and fall on the floor of a cold, dark, wide-open room with many large windows. Ellie: "Brrr! It's freezing in here!" : Ellie wraps her arms around herself and begins to shiver. Ellie: "It's dark too... It's hard to see everything in here. I don't like this..." : The creature stands up and lets out a feminine-sounding laugh. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Sounds like my kind of party." Ellie: "Well, you're just full of creepy surprises now, aren't you?" : The creature scoffs at Ellie and holds its fists out in front of its body, as if it wants to have a fist fight. Ellie: "What the hell?" : The creature growls at Ellie, as if it is taunting Ellie. Ellie: "Alright. You wanna fight? I'll fight you, you ugly bitch. Just let me play my theme song." : Ellie looks at her left wrist and presses a button, playing a song from her RIG's built-in music player. Ellie: "Let's go." : Following the evil, scary, red-eyed creature's lead, Ellie holds her fists out in front of her body as well. Ellie: "I can take you." : Ellie charges at the creature and sucker punches it right in its jaw. Ellie: "Take it!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Oww!" Ellie: "Want some more?!" : Standing up straight, Ellie puts her legs together, and throws her arms into the air. Ellie: "Watch me shine!" : Ellie arches her body forward, initiating a cartwheel. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Huh?!" : Ellie performs two more cartwheels before landing a kick in the creature's belly. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Guuhhh!" Ellie: "Ha-hah!" :D : Feeling confident, Ellie runs up the creature's front-side and kicks it in the face as she propels herself off its head, performing a back-flip as she lands on her feet. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "What was that?!" Ellie: "That was thanks to Gymnastics!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "I see..." Ellie: "Really? Then take a look at this!" : Ellie twirls on one leg, hops up, and delivers another kick into the creature's face. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Stop that! What are you doing?!" Ellie: "Shining how I want!" : Looking as if it's trying to flee the scene, the creature runs to the other end of the room before abruptly stopping and standing in place. Ellie: "Had enough already?" : The evil, scary, red-eyed creature does several cartwheels, traveling closer to Ellie. It lands right in front of her and kicks her in the face, knocking her on her back. Ellie: "Damn it!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Weak." Ellie: "Oh yeah?" : Ellie hops back onto her feet. Ellie: "It's gonna take more than that to keep me down!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Not if I take away that which you love." Ellie: "And what would that be?" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Clarke." Ellie: "You wouldn't!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Wouldn't I? AHAHAHAHAH!" Ellie: "You unholy CUNT!" : With the creature still preoccupied with its laughter, Ellie does a cartwheel, lands in front of the creature, and plants her fist into its nose. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Ahhh! Ellie: "Don't you dare take him away from me!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Watch me." : Although the creature is still shrouded in the shadows, Ellie can see the glistening of the blood that it's wiping from its nose. Ellie: "Awww... Did I give you a boo-boo?" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "You think you're tough?" Ellie: "I'm still standing, aren't I?" : The creature tackles Ellie and knocks her down, pinning her to the floor. Ellie: "Hey! Get off of me!" : The evil, scary, red-eyed creature taunts Ellie with its distorted voice as she tries to wriggle herself free. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Where's your precious little boyfriend now?" Ellie: "He's on his way!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "He's taking his sweet time..." Ellie: "He's coming!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Don't be so sure." Ellie: "HE'S COMING!" : The creature pulls Ellie's hair and brings her head closer to its shrouded face and taunts her again, trying to break her spirit. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "Poor little Ellie Langford...forgotten by all of her friends... Left alone to rot in her cold, dark tomb." Ellie: "No! Wait...! How do you know my name?!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "C.E.C. Class Four Heavy Equipment Pilot Ellie Langford. All alone..." Ellie: "No! Isaac wouldn't leave me here!" : Pinned down by the creature, Ellie looks up to the rafters of the ceiling and notices the gleam of something shiny in one of the vents. Ellie: "What's that? Wait! No time!" : With only one thing on her mind and struggling to free herself from the evil, scary, red-eyed creature's grasp, Ellie headbutts the creature and knocks it off of her. Ellie: "Eat head! Huh?! What's this?!" : Ellie is surprised by a loud blast of static before Isaac's face is projected from her RIG through his video-call. : Ellie (Video Log): "Isaac!" : Isaac: "Ellie! Are you okay?! I'm gonna save you! I'm coming!" : Ellie: "What?! I can barely hear you right now, Isaac! I'm kinda busy at the moment! I'll call you back once I'm safe! Shit! Ah!" : Ending Isaac's call, Ellie leans all the way back, avoiding what would have been a direct hit to her right eye from the creature's fist. Ellie: "Missed me!" : Ellie and the creature briefly stop fighting as they hear a distant hum quickly becoming louder. They look out the window at the center of the room as a brilliant beam of light shoots down from outside. The bright light reflects off of Ellie's light-pink RIG, and fills the room with a warm, bright-pink light that causes the creature to shield its face. Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "My eyes!" : Stunned by feeling and witnessing the scene all around her, Ellie smiles and remarks to herself. Ellie: "It's beautiful..." : Ellie looks down to her right, and is relieved to see that the creature is still weakened by the light. Ellie: "This is it, Ellie. This is your time to shine." : With the evil, scary, red-eyed creature on its knees, Ellie readies herself for one more stunt. Ellie: "Now that things have brightened up...let's dance!" : Invigorated by the warmth of the sunlight, Ellie gracefully sways and runs her hands through her hair before leaning forward, putting her weight on her left leg. With sunlight causing her RIG to shine brightly, Ellie continually spins on her left leg (like a ballerina), building up momentum. With her left hand still in her hair, Ellie sticks out and swings her right arm with her body's motion and uses it to guide her spinning figure toward the evil, scary, red-eyed creature. Finally reaching the creature, Ellie executes a direct kick to the creature's chin, sending it flying across the room until it crashes into a wall. Ellie: "And that's your payback...courtesy of a high school production of Swan Break!" : Ellie runs over to where the creature lies, and upon reaching it, she grabs it by its hair and violently pulls its head toward her. Ellie bends down and whispers into its ear. Ellie: "I don't care who or what the fuck you are, but I won't let anyone take Isaac away from me...not even himself!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "You can't stop me...no one can!" Ellie: "I love him! I love Isaac! And I will do whatever I have to do to protect him!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "What makes you think you have the power to do that?" Ellie: "Just knowing I love him is all the power I need! I know it! That's what gives me power!" Evil, scary, red-eyed creature: "I AM POWER!" Trivia * Both the title and plot of this chapter were inspired by the song, "Brighter Than the Sun," by Colbie Caillat. * "Brighter Than the Sun" is indeed the title of the song that Ellie plays from her RIG. Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapters